


Focus

by DarknessAndFyre



Series: Snippets [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: He felt his hands in Aziraphale's hands then they were gliding up Crowley's forearms, up his arms, oh, so gently.  Such soft skin but such strong hands. Crowley loved his hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Snippets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137854
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Focus

Focus. 

He felt his hands in Aziraphale's hands then they were gliding up Crowley's forearms, up his arms, oh, so gently. Such soft skin but such strong hands. Crowley loved his hands. 

Focus 

Aziraphale brushed his thumbs along his collarbone, dipping his head to also brush his lips and tongue across top of Crowley's chest. 

Focus 

Crowley shivered as he grew accustomed to Aziraphale’s lips tracing patterns across his neck and chest. He brought his hands to either side of Aziraphale's head to bring it up to his mouth. 

Focus 

He kissed him with such ferocity that Crowley pulled Aziraphale down on top of himself and they fell backwards onto the demon's bed. 

Focus 

He gazed into Crowley's bright golden eyes, unsure if they could have this. Just be together, to just be them. Not an Angel or a Demon, just them, only them, always them. 

Focus 

Aziraphale sighed as he felt Crowley's arms wind around his own body. He felt Crowley's hardening erection, next to his own. Aziraphale knew then, they were, they are meant to be together. 

Focus 

A snap of Aziraphale's fingers is all it takes, for them to be touching, skin on skin. Crowley moans beneath him, gasping out his want. Aziraphale holds steady. 

Focus 

Crowley grips Aziraphale's hand, guiding his fingers to where they are wanted, where they are welcome. Aziraphale obliges. Crowley welcomes Aziraphale's fingers one after another until three are breaching him. 

Focus 

Aziraphale watches as Crowley unravels below him. A small nod and a whispered, "I'm ready, Angel." Another moan, this time from Aziraphale and he gently lines up and pushes into Crowley. Aziraphale is home.


End file.
